Favorite
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: After reading an article in a magazine Nagisa brought over, Rin starts to think about the things he loves about Haru. FemHaruxRin!


**A story based off of the dj manga. Except Haru is a girl in this. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. Characters might be OOC. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Favorite_

* * *

One day, at the Nanase residence

"Hey, guys, look at this~!" Nagisa called as he held up a magazine in his hands.

"A fashion magazine?" Rei questioned.

"What the hell?" Rin said.

"Why do you have something like that?" Kokoro asked, sitting in the redheaded young man's lap.

"Isn't that for girls?" Makoto questioned.

"Yeah, exactly!" the blonde first year replied. "I took one of these from my sister's room."

"Nagisa-onii-chan, that's very rude!" the ten year old scolded.

"Don't come crying to me if you get in trouble." Rin remarked.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Nagisa told them. "Besides, they're always the ones messing with me! My manly honor is..." he trailed off as he flipped open the magazine. "Anyways, look at this." he said. "Can you say ten things you love about your lover?" he read from an article in the magazine.

"Huh?" Kokoro questioned as she and the other swimmers glanced at the page.

"Hmm, lemme think..." the short blonde said aloud as he placed a finger to his chin in thought. "The things I love about Rei-chan..." he started to say.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to say things about your lover?" he asked.

"What? But if it's the things you like in a person, isn't it the same no matter who it is?"

"You've completely missed the point of the article, haven't you?"

"What's all the commotion about?" Haru asked as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the living.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" Kokoro greeted her older cousin.

"We're talking about ten things you love!" Nagisa informed her cheerfully.

"Not interested." the ravenette said in monotone

"Aw, Haru-chan!" the blonde first year whined,

"Rin, here's your tea." Haru told the redheaded swimmer as she placed a glass of tea she was carrying in front of him.

"Thank you." Rin said. 'Things I love, huh?' he thought to himself as everyone carried on with the conversation at hand. He turned his gaze towards the female swimmer. 'She swims fast, she draws well, she's good with Kokoro and other little kids, good at cooking. That makes four. And then there's...'

* * *

Later, at night time

"Even though he lives the closest, Mako-chan left earliest, huh?" Nagisa questioned, standing outside the Nanase house with the others.

"That's because he has Ren and Ran to worry about." Haru explained.

"Rin-chan, are you spending the night?" the blonde first year asked the redheaded young man.

"Yeah." Rin replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kokoro nearly begged me."

"Did not." Kokoro said, holding onto to both her cousin and young man's arms.

"So lucky!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa-kun, we'll miss the train!" Rei called.

"Okay, see you later, Haru-chan, Rin-chan, Koko-chan!" the short blonde said as he waved good-bye the other three and left with the blue haired first young man.

"It's finally quieted down." Rin said after the two first years left.

"Yup." Kokoro agreed.

"Well then, let's clean up." the redheaded swimmer stated as he opened the door and walked inside with the two cousins.

"Kokoro and I can do it ourselves." Haru remarked in monotone.

"Onii-chan, you can go and take a bath." the violet haired girl told the older boy.

"You both sure?" Rin asked. "Thank you." he said, smiling at them.

"If you can go in first, we can take a longer one together." the two cousins said in unison.

"Are you serious..." the redheaded young man trailed off. "You both need to have some self-control." he commented.

"Don't wanna." Haru and Kokoro retorted at the same time.

"You guys really are related."

Rin stood where he was as he watched the cousins clean up the room. 'We're acting so domestic.' he thought. 'Almost like a married couple.' he focused his gaze on the ravenette. 'She has this strange air of vitality around her, she's good with her hands, takes care of the chores, has a lovely voice, she has sex appeal that's through the roof, and she's stunningly gorgeous.' he placed his finger to his chin in thought. 'Oh, is it a feminine charm?' he mentally asked. 'I need to stop thinking such things and take a bath.'

* * *

Later

The two swimmer were sitting in the living room, Rin drying Haru's long, raven black hair with a blow dryer. Kokoro had already gone to bed.

'Her hair is so soft and silky.' the young man thought, running his fingers slightly through her hair. 'And her head is so small...' he brushed some of her hair off the back of her neck. 'Her nape...' he turned off the blow dryer. "You're all dry." Rin told her as he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, causing her to flinch in surprise.

"Hey!" Haru exclaimed as she turned her head to face him. "Rin-" she was cut off when the redheaded swimmer grabbed her chin, pulled her closer, and placed his lips over hers.

The ravenette moaned as Rin kissed her, falling on her back with him on top of her. When he finally pulled away, her entire face was red.

"Rin." Haru said as she panted slightly from the make-out session.

"Haru, your mouth is so small, and so is you head." Rin told her. 'It's so round.' he thought as he rubbed her head.

"Stop making it sound like everything about me is small!" the young woman yelled.

"That's not what I meant. It's cute." the young man remarked as he leaned down and started to kiss the side of her neck, causing her face to turn a brighter shade of red.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haru asked.

"Haru, I wanna do it." Rin said, ignoring her question.

"W-We can't! the ravenette yelled, her face turning dark red when she understood what he meant. "W-We might wake up Kokoro." she told him.

"That girl could sleep through an earthquake, it'll be fine. Let's do it."

* * *

Moments later, inside one of the bedrooms where the sounds of moaning, grunting, and the creaking of the bed could be heard

'Her eyes are so beautiful.' Rin thought as he stared down at the ravenette's bright red face, his own face red as well. 'It feels like I'm going to be sucked into them.' he leaned down to her chest, taking one of her harden nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it. He grabbed her other breast in his hand, fondling it softly.

"Ngh!" Haru moaned loudly when she felt him suck on her nipple and fondle her large breast, her pale skin turning redder by the second. Out of embarrassment, she covering her face with the back of her hands.

The redheaded young man released her nipple, pushed himself up, and looked down at her. "Haru, stop hiding your face." he ordered. "I love that look in your eyes." he told her.

"Shut up, stupid." the ravenette said. "It's too embarrassing, I can't-"

"Haru..." Rin cut her off as he grabbed her smaller hands in his larger, callused ones.

He pinned them on either side of her head. He leaned down again and captured her soft lips, their tongues clashing together in a fight for dominance. Eventually, Rin wound up winning in the end. Haru moaned when his tongue explored every angle of the inside of her mouth. Then the redheaded swimmer pulled away from her, both of them panting heavily with flushed faces. Rin then softly kissed her mouth again, then her neck, then her chest, her stomach, finally ending at her clit. The ravenette gasped when he started to lick her womanhood, a shiver of pleasure running throughout her entire body. The male swimmer gripped her ample hips tightly as he inserted his tongue into her clit.

"Aah!" Haru cried out when she felt his tongue enter her.

Before she knew it, she had reached her climax. Soon, the young woman started to cum inside the young man's mouth.

"You taste so good, Haru." Rin remarked as he pulled his tongue out of her womanhood, licking his lips as he tasted her juices.

"You idiot." Haru said, her face turning even more red, if possible.

The redheaded swimmer smirked at her flushed face. Then he grabbed her knees and lifted them up.

"Uahhh!" the ravenette cried as he thrusted into her. "Ah! Ah! Agnh!"

"Damn, you're squeezing so tight." Rin commented as he continued to thrust into her. "Haru, I love how you always blush, and act so innocent. Your face is completely red. I also love how you accept me into you like this, as well."

"Shut up, stop commenting on everything!" Haru yelled.

"The way you feel it..." the young man continued. "Your smell, your hair, your voice, your body, everything."

'I can't believe Rin is actually saying these things. I feel like my ears are going to melt.' the ravenette thought, her whole body feeling like it was on fire. "Rin!" she moaned his name loudly as he thrusted into her again, wrapping her arms around him and gripping his broad shoulders.

"Those ten things that were in the magazine Nagisa brought..." Rin started to say as he kissed her neck, gripping her well-toned thighs. "I tried to count to ten, but it seems ten isn't enough. Once I started looking, it was bottomless." he told her.

Haru's eyes widened slightly as her heart started to beat faster than normal.

Then, with a few more thrusts, the young man cummed inside the young woman, moans of pleasure escaping their mouths. After one more thrust, Rin collapsed on top of Haru, both completely exhausted as they panting heavily.

"Things I love about Rin..." the ravenette started to say after catching her breath. "I can't really think of anything in particular." she admitted.

"I can't believe you just said that just now." the redheaded young man said as he pushed himself off of her.

"Oh, no, that wasn't what I meant." Haru quickly told him. With a flushed face, she smiled lovingly at him. "I love everything put together." she confessed.

Rin's entire face went as red as his hair when he heard her say this, an arrow piercing his heart from her smile. "Oh..." was all he was able to say. "Is that so?!"

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Shut up!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review for my story, telling me what you thought about it. Also, I will take request for any FemHaruxRin stories. Please PM me if you have any ideas you would like to be made into a story. Also, if you think I should add a second chapter, then please let me know.**


End file.
